hannahmontanafandomcom-20200223-history
When You Wish You Were the Star
"When You Wish You Were the Star" is the twelfth episode of Season 2. The title is a reference of the song "When You Wish Upon a Star" from the Disney movie Pinocchio. The episode aired as a part of Wish Gone Amiss Weekend. Plot After Hannah Montana performs at a concert, Jesse McCartney comes to visit Miley in her dressing room. Jesse asks her out but Miley can't go because she has to do her science project with Lilly, and then is unsuccessful at making an arrangement with Jesse due to her other school work. Jesse then rejects her. Miley is then annoyed because she doesn't have enough time to do all her school work and Hannah stuff. While Lilly and Miley work on their project at Miley's house, Lilly spots a shooting star and they make wishes. Lilly wishes for an A on the project and Miley wishes that she was Hannah Montana all the time. Miley wakes up to find that she is only Hannah Montana and she can't take her wig off. An angel who looks like Roxy tells her that her wish has come true. At first Miley likes her Hannah life as she gets to live like a rockstar in luxury all the time. She also gets to date Jesse which she is very happy about. Robby Ray has married a woman named Candace who used to be Hannah's tutor, and seems very happy. The angel takes Miley to see how all of her friends and family are affected by the fact that Miley never existed. Jackson has left their family and dropped out of school because he didn't like people using him to get to Hannah, and lives like a hermit. Oliver and Rico have teamed up and they let people take a peek at Hannah's house (which is nearby), for money. Lilly has become popular because she is friends with Amber and Ashley, as she was never Miley's friend. Seeing all of this, Miley decides that she doesn't want to be only Hannah Montana any more. Instead she wants to be Miley as well. But the angel tells her that everyone only gets one wish and can't find any loopholes. To try and solve her problem Miley puts on a brunette wig to make her look like Miley, and tries to become friends with Lilly again. But the new popular Lilly doesn't like Miley and is freaked out when she knows things about her she has never told anyone. Lilly realizes that Miley is Hannah Montana and takes off Miley's wig, leaving her being chased by fans. Then at home, she discovers her dad's wife is just using her dad for expensive gifts. The wife even bans the traditional Crazy Loco Hot Cocoa that they drink, because she says that she is "allergic" to it, and then asks Robby Ray for a shopping spree to make her head feel better . Miley is upset with herself and throws a pillow at her Hannah Montana box, and goes outside only to see Jackson watching TV. She tells Jackson about her life before she made the wish. Jackson wishes to see that someday-- a world where everyone didn't know she was Hannah Montana just as a shooting star came by. Miley calls to the angel, saying that Jackson made the wish, and shouldn't it count for something? The angel appears in Jackson's place and tells her that she had found a loophole and everything then goes back to how it was just before Miley made her first wish. Miley then wished for nothing and said "She loves her life." The episode finishes with Oliver, Rico and Jesse rapping on the beach. Trivia and Facts *This episode aired in the U.K. a few weeks before it did in the U.S. *An alternate title for this episode was "The Best of One World", referring to the song "The Best of Both Worlds" by Hannah Montana. During the episode a Hannah Montana music box plays with Miley singing "You get the best of one world, chill it out, take it slow..." *This aired during Disney Channel's Wish Gone Amiss Weekend special on July 13-15 2007 with The Suite Life of Zack and Cody episode "Super Twins" and the "Cory in the House" episode "Gone Wishin'". *Hannah sings "Old Blue Jeans" in this episode. *When the angel tells Hannah to have a wonderful life, she is referring to the movie It's a Wonderful Life. *When Hannah is in the living room you can see a photo from "O Say, Can You Remember the Words?" sitting on a table. *The angel says something about "Circus with the Stars". She is referring to the 80's show Circus of the Stars. *The clock and horns that the angel has on at the end credits is a hip-hop reference to Flavor Flav. *This is the second Disney show Jesse McCartney has been in. He has also starred in "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody" as himself in the episode "Rock Star in the House". *When Hannah's at the beach, you can see the studio lights in her sunglasses. *When Miley wakes up as Hannah Montana you can see the Hannah Moosetana from the episode "Bad Moose Rising" on her bedside. *The Crazy Loco Hot Cocoa makes a return from the earlier episode, I Am Hannah, Hear Me Croak. *It’s revealed that Lilly has a birthmark shaped like a poodle on her butt. *In Hannah's bedroom, the music box sings Best of One World, but in Best of Both worlds, Hannah sings the words "mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds", but before that part of the song is heard, Hannah leaves the room, which is the right timing because the song wouldn't make any sense. *Miley and Lily are the only characters from the main cast who appear outside of Miley's alternative world. *Instead of being friends with Amber and Ashley originally Lily was going to be related to the Stewart's in the alternative world which would make Jackson upset and their mom would return it was changed for some reason. *This episode is similar to the iCarly episode "iChrstmas" where Carly makes a wish but regrets after what she saw.